La entrevista
by Demona 0
Summary: El primer encuentro entre Grumman y Mustang


Título: La entrevista

Resumen: El primer encuentro entre Grumman y Mustang

Advertencias: No hay Spoliers importantes pero seguramente, si no has leído el manga no tendrás ni idea sobre lo que estoy hablando

NT: Si después de esta tontería queréis matarme lo entenderé perfectamente XD

FMA no me pertence!!

LA ENTREVISTA

- Puede pasar, el General Grumman le está esperando-anunció la secretaria

Roy Mustang asintió serio y por décima vez alisó la tela del uniforme en un gesto inconsciente que demostraba su nerviosismo. Estaba a punto de conocer al que sería su superior, uno de los mejores generales de todo el ejército. Una leyenda viva. Gran estratega y mejor diplomático. Aquél que sofocó las revueltas del Este con el mínimo de bajas en ambos bandos, aunque la recompensa ante aquella hazaña fue la de pudrirse en aquel Cuartel General perdido entre pueblos y aldeas. Hacía tiempo que Roy sospechaba que el ejército requería muertes

Lo que encontró tras las puertas de roble le hizo parpadear confundido. El despecho era enorme, con el mobiliario estándar de la milicia, pero allí las estanterías se combaban bajo el peso de cientos de archivos mal colocados entre los que asomaban hojas sueltas y las escasas superficies libres estaban ocupadas por extraños souvenirs. En su rápida ojeada Roy alcanzó a distinguir lo que parecía una máscara tradicional de Xin de dimensiones colosales apoyada contra la mesita supletoria y banderines de brillantes colores pegados a la pared.

Entre tanto caos un hombrecillo con aspecto de genio despistado se dedicaba a frotar con brío lo que parecía un puma mal disecado mientras tarareaba entre dientes.

Roy permaneció erguido, esperando a que el general diera por finalizada su importante tarea, pero después de 10 minutos siendo ignorado decidió aclararse la garganta y hacerse notar

- Se presenta ante usted el Teniente coronel Mustang, señor

Tuvo que pasar un cuarto de hora hasta que el hombrecillo pareciera satisfecho con el brillo que desprendía aquel puma mohoso. Cuando se levantó para colocarlo en sus sitio pareció reparar en la presencia del Teniente y le miró sorprendido, como preguntándose que hacía ahí. Roy empezó a plantearse si el General padecía de demencia senil.

El General le dedicó una sonrisa afable y le invitó a tomar asiento. Roy observó cómo el hombre buscaba frenético entre el montón de carpetas amontonadas sobre la mesa. Las echaba un breve vistazo para después descartarles, lanzándolas a un lado y haciendo volar los informes que contenían. Al cabo de un rato pareció llegarle la inspiración porque dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para vaciar los cajones de su escritorio. Cuando toda la superficie disponible de la mesa y parte del regazo de Roy estaban ya ocupados por libros, bolígrafos despuntados, una caja de chocolatinas y lo que parecía un sacapuntas en forma de gato el general dio un gritito de alegría y sacó un enorme dossier en cuyo exterior podía leerse en letras de imprenta: Roy Mustang

El hombre se entretuvo pasando las páginas del informe con la rapidez de aquel que mira sin leer mientras murmuraba:

- Alquimista estatal, héroe de Isvhal…- Súbitamente cerró la carpeta y mirando fijamente a Roy dijo- Todo eso está muy bien pero dime ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por el ejército?, muchacho

No era exactamente la pregunta que esperaba pero podía aplicarse a las respuestas que llevaba tanto tiempo ensayando

- Lo que fuera necesario, señor. Pienso que la milicia es una de las piedras angulares sobre las que se asienta esta nación y que mi deber, como alquimista estatal, es el de…

El General Grumman le detuvo con un ademán de la mano y por primera vez pareció adquirir un gesto serio

- No quiero escuchar más discursos prestados, - Roy recordó idénticas palabras pronunciadas ya hace mucho tiempo - necesito saber en qué crees después de la experiencia de la guerra. Ahora dime, ¿qué opinas del ejército?

- Creo que el ejército tiene la obligación de proteger a los ciudadanos -pronunció muy lentamente, temiendo haber revelado demasiado. Siendo consciente de la crítica implícita de sus palabras

El silencio cayó sobre ambos. Cada cual perdido en el memoria de las batallas de las que fueron testigos, o eso creía Roy… hasta que la siguiente pregunta del general le sacó del recuerdo de aquella pesadilla al que algunos mal llamaron guerra.

- Dime, ¿serías capaz de vestirte de mujer?

- ¿Señor?- Roy estaba totalmente confuso. Su plan inicial era el de inflar el ego de un viejo general acabado, ganarse su confianza e ir escalando en la jerarquía militar. Comenzaba a sospechar que iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía

- Sabes, eres un muchacho muy apuesto- comentó dirigiéndole una mirada traviesa

Ahora Roy sí que comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. La forma en la que el general le sonreía de medio lado mientras le recorría de arriba a bajo hizo que agarrara, quizás con demasiada fuerza, al reposabrazos de su silla, mientras escuchaba con estupefacción el extraño monólogo del general

- Estoy convencido de que a ti te sentarán mejor las pelucas que a mí. Además, seguro que contigo sí se creen que todas esas mujeres sean citas. -suspiró dramáticamente- En mi caso siempre creen que son damas de compañía, putas, para que me entiendas. La ventaja es que a nadie le extraña cuando me pillan pagándolas

Dicho lo cual soltó una risotada. Roy no comprendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. El general pareció leerle el pensamiento porque se apresuró a añadir:

- Si eres la clase de hombre que creo que eres no tardarás en entenderlo. Una pregunta más antes de finalizar ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?

- Sí, señor- Mintió Roy con convicción, mientras hacía nota mental para pedirle a Mahes que le enseñara

- Perfecto, perfecto. Veo en tu ficha que has solicitado crear tu propio equipo compuesto por militares sin experiencia en el campo de batalla. Una decisión muy curiosa. Aunque aprecio au sabiduría. Todos fueron los mejores de su promoción

Roy asintió con la cabeza y añadió - Estamos pendientes de una última entrevista. Es un cadete recién salido de la academia. Riza Hawkeye

Por algún motivo eso pareció alegrar de sobremanera al general, quien se levantó de un salto de la silla y le acompañó a la puerta, todavía charlando en tono cordial

- Visítame el próximo lunes y jugaremos una partida de ajedrez, a ver qué tal se te da la estrategia.

Justo cuando se despedían, ya bajo el umbral, el general siguió hablando, ignorando el saludo militar que Roy le dirigía:

- !Ah!, e infórmeme de la respuesta del alférez Hawkeye. - Y en tono conspiratorio añadió- Tengo una nieta con la que harías buena pareja. Si eres tan prometedor como pareces os podría presentar…

Roy apenas le escuchó. Salió del despacho totalmente confundido. Tal era su expresión que la secretaria del general no pudo contener una risita cuando le vio.

Deambulaba por los pasillos del cuartel, repitiendo la entrevista en su cabeza y dándose cuenta de que no podía estar seguro de haber estado hablando con un loco…o con un genio


End file.
